Discotechque in the Delta Quadrant
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Chapter 2 of the "Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga"


Discotechque in the Delta Quadrant  
Delinquent in Studio XXL  
  
Note: The USS Joan of Arc searches for an evil mastermind who is in league with the Dominion. He is only known as "The Deliverer". Will the women be able to defeat his latest evil scheme ? This is the second chapter in the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga.  
  
"Friday night and the lights are low. Looking out for a place to go. Where they play the right music, everything is fine. You're in the mood for a dance."—Some lyrics from Abba's 'Dancing Queen'  
  
Chapter 1—Sneaking Into Studio XXL  
  
T'vam had taken all the necessary precautions before she and the crew were accepted into the notorious Studio XXL. The Joan of Arc disguised in the cloak of a regular cruising ship, much like a vacation cruiser. When the ship was docked, the guards in the hanger asked for identification. When it was all clear, T'vam led her crew into the noisy dance club. Before she arrived on the scene to begin her initiative to capture The Deliverer she had received a file from Admiral Malcolm of Deliverer's characteristics. She just had to keep a sharp eye out for a man who had a tattoo of a cobra on his right upper arm. Being extremely cautious about fitting in with the crowd, she danced to the repetitious techno music. Electra, the shape shifter, had noticed the man that the crew had been seeking. Giving T'vam a visual signal, she nodded in response and motioned Electra to start conversing with The Deliverer.  
  
The Deliverer had shaggy dark blue hair with neon-yellow tips. His maroon eyes were hidden behind a pair of multicolored sunglasses. He smiled at Electra chatted with him, and he began putting the moves on her. She blushed inadvertently, but kept her cool. She was able to get some important information out of him. Deliverer had killed a few people to get what he wanted, but his real talent dealt with creating bombs and creating a form of Exstasy that was very dangerous and very addictive. T'vam, followed by Paige, Grizelda, Meredith, Sharron, and T'sau made a collective effort to arrest The Deliverer. Electra was the first to subdue him but at that moment, he whistled and yelled, "Starfleet is here ! We're all screwed if they have discovered our secrets !" "Oh, drat !", T'vam swore under her breath as they dragged Deliverer out struggling as fiercely as he could to avert the ladies' grasps. In an instance, phase guns began firing at T'vam and her crew. As fast as their feet could carry them, they scrambled to the hanger, but reinforcements were close behind, firing rapidly.  
  
Chapter 2—A Narrow Escape  
  
T'sau by herself could hold the Deliverer in place. T'vam shouted, "All of you, go on ahead. I will hold them back. Run !" Being singed by a laser blast from one of the security guards' phase guns, she turned to fire her phaser to protect herself. She never set her phaser on kill, since this was not a life and death situation for the others involved. They were merely following orders to trust no one, especially officers from Starfleet. Paige was able to ready the engines while T'sau had locked the criminal in the brig. The others had taken their posts and then beamed T'vam back on board the Joan of Arc. She had been wounded. Many red-hot phaser beams had sliced her arm and pierced her above the navel. She would need to seek medical attention immediately. The rest of the crew was concerned for their Captain. They had now seen her true nature. T'vam was altruistic in her endeavor to let the crew ahead of her. They knew they had to do something to thank her, but what ? T'sau told them they didn't need to do anything to thank her elder sister. The only thing that mattered to T'vam was that the crew was not harmed.  
  
Chapter 3—The Captain's Recovery  
  
Alura and Kelly worked on the Captain's injuries. They were all minor, thankfully and she hadn't suffered any trauma. When she awoke, she was ready to inform Admiral Malcolm of everyone's success. But, Alura wouldn't hear of it. "You are still in the recovery stage, Sir.", she said, with a somewhat stern tone. T'vam gazed into Alura's deep green eyes. "You know better than I, Nurse. How much longer until I can go back to my duties ?", she questioned, raising a curious eyebrow. "According to our charts, in a day you will be able to join the others out on the bridge.", Alura said. "Right, but for now you must rest.", Kelly agreed. Smiling at the two of them, she settled her head back upon the soft pillow of the medical bed and closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds, she was fast asleep.  
  
Some of the crew had been rather frazzled by what had happened in Studio XXL. But none actually knew of the Studio's so-called "secrets" as Deliverer put it. Electra had only fished secrets out of him, not anyone else. So, what was he so paranoid about ? That, only Deliverer could answer when he would be sent to Headquarters and probed for further questioning. The fear of the crew had died down, as well as the anxiety of the Captain's recuperation from her injuries. Her arm had been cleaned and sterilized, and the minor internal wound to her stomach had been surgically repaired and bandaged. She would be wearing the bandage for a couple days more before she could remove it. The scar above her naval would always remain, but it would never defile her spectacular beauty.  
  
Chapter 4—Back On Duty  
  
After the Captain had gotten the rest she required, she joined her fellow crewmates out on the bridge. Deliverer was still incarcerated, and he hadn't tried anything out of the ordinary to try and make a mistake. Even if he had, the Security officer, a tough Betazoid woman named Nadia would've stopped him. By herself she was a formidable foe, but with the other members of security, she was unstoppable.  
  
"It's good to have you back on the bridge, Sir.", Paige said, saluting valiantly. "It is a pleasure to be back among all of you. Even for the short time I was in recovery, each of you have impressed me.", T'vam complimented, seating herself and folding her hands into her lap. She crossed her legs at the ankle and asked Dianthus to key in the homing frequency to Admiral Malcolm's base, known as Deep Space Quicksilver. Obeying, Dianthus keyed in a sequence and was able to hail the Admiral. "I see you have emerged triumphant, T'vam. But, I had a feeling that you would be so. Well done, Captain ! Give us your co ordinance and we will beam the captive to DSQ and have him sent to trial ASAP.", Malcolm said, with a shimmering grin. His eyes were bright and bold under his thin square spectacles. He was indeed impressed by the Captain and her crew, but he knew that she was able to do anything she set her mind to. With her gumption, her intuition, and especially her desire to become wiser, there was nothing too difficult for her, nor for the crew of the Joan of Arc. After the second in command Tactical officer Alice sent Admiral Malcolm the Arc's co ordinances, Deliverer was beamed to Deep Space Quicksilver. The crew really didn't give a second thought to celebrating their victory. It had been an exhausting day, and everyone was extremely tired. As fast as they could everyone hastened themselves to their quarters and some of the brave Ensigns took the dreadful midnight watch. Besides, they didn't really need to worry about "watching" too much. The computer would take care of that for them.  
  
Epilogue  
  
T'vam had completed her log entry for the day and smiled demurely. She was very pleased with the work she and her crew had done. She had set the Arc's course back to the midpoint of the Delta Quadrant, where she planned to do some exploring and observation of her own.  
  
Settling down underneath the covers, she began to dream peacefully. Then, without warning, her dream became very distorted. She couldn't see her home planet, her beloved Seibu, who had been her friend since childhood and would someday become her husband. The landscape of Vulcan had become eerie and gothic. The sky had turned red, and started running much like paint would if it was doused with turpentine. Large, talon-like hands emerged from the darkness of the vortex formed in the middle of the horizon. T'vam heard a deafening cackle, otherworldly and mocking. She tried awakening herself, but it was all for naught. "This nightmare is just beginning my little Vulcan princess. Oh, the fun I will have with all the pretty dollies !", a hideous visceral voice shouted. Slightly afraid, T'vam showed no sign of fear, nor would she dare to. Fear would only cripple her intellect. She was beginning to sweat outwardly, her dark eyes darting, scanning the scene for the stranger that was taunting her. "Who are you ? What do you want ?", T'vam questioned, raising a quizzical eyebrow. All the while she pondered, did the voice plan on treating herself and the crew like toys ? She furrowed her eyebrows in slight frustration. "Those answers and more will be revealed in all do time. We gods have our ways of getting around to you pesky, petty creatures. So, don't worry, my pet. Soon, you will know why I am here, and what I plan to do if you don't cooperate.", the insidious voice replied, with a loud thunderclap accompanying his response. Helpless, T'vam tried to move from the place she had been standing all along, but she was stuck there. All she could do now was wait, and formulate a plan on how to deal with the mysterious being behind the sinister voice.  
  
To be continued...  
  
In the third chapter of the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga, T'vam comes face to face with a god of the cosmos, a Q named Quartz. Unfortunately, Quartz has his immortal heart set on forcing T'vam into marriage. Being a strong-willed woman and unwilling to be forced against her will, T'vam devises a plot to fool Quartz...Coming up, "Childhood Trauma". Don't miss it !  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt August 21, 2002 


End file.
